


A Visit from a King

by Katiedonna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiedonna/pseuds/Katiedonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elven King has journeyed to the White City to bring his son home. There he meets the fellowship and gains some new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit from a King

**Author's Note:**

> It was the day before Midsummer when messengers came from Amon Din to the City, and they said that there was a riding of fair folk out of the North, and they drew near to the walls of the Pelennor. And the King said: “At last they have come. Let all the City be made ready!”  
> Upon the very Eve of Midsummer, when the sky was blue as sapphire and the white stars opened in the East, but the West was still golden, and the air was cool and fragrant, the riders came down the North-way to the gates of Minas Tirith. First rode Elrohir and Elladan with a banner of silver, and then came Glorfindel and Erestor and all the household of Rivendell, and after them came the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien, riding upon white steeds and with them many fair folk of their land, grey cloaked with white gems in their hair; and last came Master Elrond, mighty among Elves and Men, bearing the sceptre of Annuminas, and beside him upon a grey palfrey rode Arwen his daughter, Evenstar to her people....... (Taken from the third book, “Return of the King” and the chapter “The Steward and the King” by J.R.R.Tolkien)  
> Ok hold on right there...: back the truck up or the pony in this case. Has anyone noticed there are certain elves missing in this picture...Uh book..... Uh, thing......  
> Sure we know Elrond gave the Scepter to Aragorn and sure we know he laid the hand of his daughter in Aragon’s hand and they wed...and of course there were many elves including Legolas there to witness the beautiful moment but a few things crossed my mind. ONE: how did Legolas come to have his circlet on his head during the ceremony? I’m sure he didn’t carry it with him all the way there. TWO: Where in blazes is Thranduil? He was indeed a part of the story along the lines and he is Legolas’ Adar and he IS the Great Elven King of the Great Green Woods...soooo...................

 

Pippin ran head long through the crowds of men, and elves trying hard not to bump in to anyone or trip on the cobblestones. Merry gave him a sour look as he burst through the doors of the great hall startling everyone when the doors banged against the stone walls. 

Pippin swallowed hard as he realized the room was full of dignitaries from the house of Elrond including the Master of Rivendell himself. Sheepishly he looked over to where Arwen was seated next to Aragorn. “I’m sorry if I scared you my lady.” He murmured.

“Where have you been you daft cousin? Or shall I ask what have you been up to?” Merry scowled.  “We have been waiting for you.”

Pippin gave Merry an indignant look. “I have been ... Who says I have been up to anything?” “Which I haven’t of course, he replied sourly, besides I have important news.” He added while bouncing on his toes. He needed this to sound just right.

 “Well?” Merry finally said impatiently.

“Well what?” Pippin remarked.

“So don’t leave us in wait.” Merry said exasperated.

“I won’t if you give me a chance.” Pippin began. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth “Someone approaches...”

His words were cut off by the sounds of the trumpets signifying that someone was approaching the North Gates. Pippin could only frown as the guards, Aragorn and the rest who were in the halls began to hurry past him. While Elrond’s eyebrow almost disappeared under his hair line at the sound of the trumpets, Merry stopped and grabbed Pippin. “Well don’t just stand there you ninny, someone is approaching the North gates.”

 Pippin swallowed down any retort.  Of course he knew there was someone approaching the North gates. He knew it was pointless to say so since the trumpets beat him to it and any mention of it now would probably, no make that for certain, earn him a proper ear bending. “I’m coming.” He muttered instead and followed his cousin out the door and down the halls towards the City’s Gates.

 

 Before the trumpets sounded, Elrond had just poured himself a glass of rich red wine and was carefully swirling the liquid around in small circles pleased with the aroma. He could imagine it tasted as sweet and was about to take a sip when Pippin stormed into the great hall. Perhaps the heat of the day had gone to the young hobbit’s head. Surely the trumpeters must be practicing. There was no way anyone would be approaching the same gates he and his household, not to mention Galadriel, Celeborn, Glorfindel and Erestor  and his own sons had passed through. Time and time again he had sent scouts out to check for any unusual activities considering there were still orcs about. Time and time again the scouts returned saying they saw nothing. Reluctantly he set the glass down with a sigh and decided it was in his best interest to see for himself if indeed there was someone approaching the North gates.

Faramir already ordered the gates closed and barred then set up his men along the walls of the city by the time Aragorn came down to the lower levels. It took everything Aragorn had not to go through the side door and accompany Faramir to face the strangers head on. He was King now or would officially be King in a few days after all and his priorities no longer included rushing to meet what could be danger head on. He did have guards for such things. Reluctantly he stopped by the wall where Merry and Pippin were standing on wooden crates. From here, he could easily make out the leader of the group. An individual rode in the middle of what Aragorn knew was a protective circle and he mused it was quite a large circle at that. Four riders rode front guard and four more, rear guard. Four more rode right guard and four left guard. Aragorn took note of eight more riders who rode just outside of the circle but close enough that it would be highly impossible to get to the one in the middle. Whoever it was, Aragorn knew the one in the middle must be of high stature or he mused, simply thought highly of himself.

Elrond chose to join Aragorn with the hobbits and urged his daughter to go with the guards to the second level just in case. As he watched the group approach, he folded his arms. “Pompous last minute guests no doubt” He muttered.

Aragorn simply chuckled as he took note that no banners were present proclaiming the identity of the riders and no emblems or signatures could be seen on the hooded full length dark green cloaks the riders wore.

 Since the announcement of Aragorn’s coronation and the upcoming royal wedding that would follow, folk from various places were coming to the White City to hopefully see both events. Some even thought their statures would simply allow them to stroll right on in past the gates. Of course there were others who arrived to try and stop both events so Faramir was not going to take any chances.

Taking his place in the centre of the marksmen, Faramir signalled his men to have their bows at the ready but not drawn back. He himself drew his sword keeping it low for the riders had yet to draw any weapons. Still he was not going to take chances. For all he knew, these riders could be bandits.

“Halt!” Faramir said loudly and clearly when he knew the group was close enough to hear. “State your business.” He took in a deep breath. It was not long ago he had been released from the healing ward and he was not so sure his shoulder could stand up to a confrontation should there be any.

The group stopped as one unit and a slight hand gesture from the leader had the front riders move aside to allow the cloaked figure’s stallion to move forward. Faramir straightened up to his full height as the horse stopped within ten feet of where he stood and pawed the ground.

“Easy now,” came a whisper from the rider and the stallion visibly relaxed.

“It is not wise for one to confront a group of strangers when he is still yet to heal.” The smooth voice behind the hood said kindly.

Faramir almost relaxed, finding the voice soothing. “What brings you to Minas Tirith sir?” Faramir asked keeping his voice firm and strong.

The leader drew back his hood revealing long waist length pale blond hair some of which was tucked neatly behind finely pointed ears.  He wore upon his head a simple silver circlet which had carved into it the elegant leaves of the oak and beech trees. “My son brings me here.”

Faramir found himself at a loss for words. Although the features of the rider were unmistakably elven, Faramir had only seen one other elf just as fair. Well he did catch sight of the famous Balrog slayer who rode with the Lord of Imladris but Glorfindel was of a heavier built than this elf and his hair was the color of summer wheat.

“There are many elves in the White City at the moment sir,” Faramir said. “May I ask of you, who your son is?”

The elf gave the Steward a small smile. “Prince Legolas Thranduilion.”

“How do I know you speak the truth?” Faramir asked, immediately kicking himself for even asking such a stupid question.

With a raised eyebrow, the elf smiled. “Elves do not lie.” 

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~

                  “Merry,” Pippin said as he peered over the edge of the lower walls. “It’s more elves.”  He scrunched up his nose. “Though I cannot say of what kind they are.”

Pippin felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Aragorn who wore a smile as he was looking at the elves himself. “If you look at our own elf-friend you will know these are Sindarian and Silvan elves from the very woods of Mirkwood.”

Merry grabbed Pippin by the arm. “Wood elves Pip, Sam needs to see this.”

“I am not deaf you know I did clearly hear Strider.” Pippin said. “But why are they here? Mirkwood is such a long way from here.”

Aragorn smiled. “It is at that. You are looking at the King of the wood elves and the father of our friend Legolas.” Aragorn called out to Faramir. “Open the gates and let the King of Mirkwood come in.”

Faramir found himself opening and closing his mouth yet no word came out. “I..,” he began. “You...,” he stumbled over the words. “I am sorry sire.”

“Do not be sorry for doing your job.” Thranduil said. 

 As soon as the North gates opened, much too Faramir and the guards’ surprise, Lord Elrond, Master of Rivendell walked purposefully towards Thranduil with a firm gaze.

“Thranduil Oropherion, I ought to...,” Elrond stopped himself knowing there were far too many ears about.  Approaching Thranduil’s mount, Elrond looked at the king who seem to be wearing an amused smirk. “You have a lot of explaining to do when the time is right.” He whispered.

“It was not my intention to ruffle feathers my dear cousin.” Thranduil replied as he dismounted and gave his reins to one of his guards.

Feeling he needed no further proof as to the identity of the elven King, Faramir bowed. “Welcome to Minas Tirith, King Thranduil.”

Thranduil nodded to the young steward then began to walk beside Elrond through the city’s metal gates and onto the stone walkways. Findecano and Lamalas, the head of the high guards grinned as they dismounted, pulled back their hoods and took up their positions on either side of their King and the Master of Imladris. 

“Good afternoon to you Master Elrond.” the pair said in unison both wearing grins.

Elrond eyed them. “My intuition tells me both of you had a lot to do with why my own guards did not pick up on your company.”

Elrond turned to Thranduil who chuckled. ”Might I ask what it is you find so funny.”

 “I have to admit they are good at what they do.” Thranduil replied.

“Good at being sneaky,” Elrond scowled. “But then wood elves have always been sneaky.” He added.

“We are not sneaky,” Thranduil said. “We are more careful than certain Noldor elves when we travel.”

Elrond snorted. ”Of all the creatures I could think of that would follow my household to the city, the last I expected it to be was you little cousin.”

Thranduil gave Elrond a slight grin. “We were not following you..., cousin. We were...,he paused, we were merely going to the same place as you and yours, nothing more.”

“Did you happen to see us?” Elrond asked. “You know you would have been more than welcomed to travel with us.”

Thranduil snorted softly. A sign Elrond knew was the King’s way of showing displeasure. “It was best to travel on our own considering the company you travelled with.”

Elrond shook his head, “Of course, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. It has been too long since you have carried such a dislike for the Lady and the Lord.”

“I do not dislike her,” Thranduil said thoughtfully. “I just do not care to have to listen to her ramblings and shall we say her outlook on the future. Besides I think I would have gone crazy having to put up with Lord Celeborn’s bossy nature.”

“You are insufferable little cousin, and you would do well to keep your views to yourself concerning such matters.” Elrond then raised his left eyebrow at the King. “It is not a warning.”

Thranduil grinned. “You know me to well.”

As they travelled up the first level of the City, Thranduil was aware of the many eyes upon him and his kinfolk. The one he sought out though, he could not see.

Aragorn wasted no time in making his way to the top of the steps of the first level. He stood with arms folded as the Elven King made his way up the steps.

Seeing Aragorn, Thranduil stopped then bowed ever so slightly to him. “At last the king of Gondor has come home.”

Aragorn couldn’t help but grin and bowed back. “It’s good to see you too sire.”

“Do be careful what you say to him for I fear it may go to his head all too soon.” laughed Arwen as she silently walked up behind Aragorn.

Aragorn took her offered hand and placed his arm around her. “You are a tease.”

“As always you are ever more beautiful than before Arwen Undomiel.” Thranduil said as he took her hand and kissed it lightly. He looked around again. “Tell me, Where is my son?”

“He will return to the city in four days.” Aragorn said. “Your son and..., Gimli, son of Gloin,” he added carefully, “are off on an errand.” Not waiting for Thranduil to think too hard and long about who was with his son, Aragorn grinned. “Come and share some food and wine. My people will set up quarters for you and your guards so you may rest. You must be weary from your travels.”

As the rest of Thranduil’s guards dismounted, Faramir had the stable hands take their horses to tend to them. Silently they took up their positions around their King as they started up the different levels that would take them to the top of the great city.

 As Thranduil walked with Aragorn and Arwen through the streets and up to the higher levels of the great city, it amazed him to see so many humans going about their business stopping only when he and his guards passed by.  Thranduil withdrew a bit into himself for the many unsettled emotions of pain, despair and even anger washed over him as the humans looked at him with haunted eyes that told him of their great losses.  Some wore expressions of distaste for the elven kind and Thranduil mentally shut himself off from their thoughts and feelings. He was aware some mortals simply did not like elves. But then again there were some mortals he himself did not care for.

“Sire?” Lamalas whispered as he drew closer to his King. “Are you well?” Both he and Findecano noted Thranduil had paled slightly.

Thranduil waved him off. “It is nothing to worry over.”

 Aragon led them to a private atrium on the highest level of the city and Thranduil took a moment to take in the deep rich smells of the earth, trees and the beauty of the blooming flowers. No doubt they were being made ready for the impending wedding of the King of Gondor and Elrond’s beloved daughter Arwen. Yet before he entered, the Elven King stopped. His sharp hearing had heard the small folk following not too far behind him and his guards. Every time he turned slightly he only caught a glimpse of tousled curly hair. Turning slightly he smiled. “I know of you for I have met your kind once and have called him elf friend. Please come out so I may see a hobbit once again.”

Merry and Pippin slowly walked around the large tapestry they had hidden behind.

“I told you Bilbo is not one to tell tales.” Pippin whispered.

“What’s that suppose to mean. If you had of picked up your feet instead of dragging them, He would not have heard us.” Merry said.

Aragorn laughed. “Come on you two and join us. Perhaps we will see if Frodo and Sam would like to come too. I am sure they would like to meet Legolas’ father.”

Merry and Pippin, not knowing what else to do bowed before Thranduil and were quite surprised when Thranduil bowed back.  “I am Thranduil Oropherion and you are?”

“I’m Meriadoc Brandybuck of the Shire, Merry if you will, and this is my cousin Pippin Took.” Merry said as he straightened himself up to his full height.

“I can speak for myself.” Pippin said somewhat annoyed.

Thranduil laughed. “The trees have told me of four very brave little folk who found courage to fight the evil of Sauron.”

“We, di’na do it all by ourselves now mind you.” Pippin said as he casually sat down. “We had loads of help. There was of course Strider.”

“Strider? Thranduil asked, taking a seat himself.

Merry shook his head at his cousin. “You have to be using proper names Pip. The King here may not know who we speak of. Strider is Aragorn, Sire.”

“May I ask why you call him Strider?”

“Have you seen his legs sir? Pippin piped up. They are extra long even for a man and when he walks he takes these great big steps that I often found myself running just to keep up. Sam calls him Longshanks, thoughI do not think he should call him that now.” It would not be a proper name for a king.”

Thranduil looked over at Aragorn who merely shrugged. “I always did say he had more leg than anything else when he would visit as a child.” Thranduil said.

“You knew Aragorn when he was a lad?” Pippin asked eyes wide.

Thranduil nodded. “Lord Elrond brought him to the stronghold a few times. Then his name was Estel.”

Pippin scrunched up his nose. “I thought Elves lived up in the trees, not in caves.”

Merry scowled at his cousin. “Do not be so rude Pip an elf can live anywhere he takes a likin’ to. Right Sire?”

Aragorn and Thranduil exchanged amused smiles. “Tell me Pippin.” Thranduil said. “Who else accompanied you and your cousins on this quest besides Strider?”

 

“Of course there was Gandalf the White. He use to be Grey but now he is White. I think it has somethin’ to do with the fact he is a great wizard an’ he was reborn after he fell into the depths of Moria with the Balrog.” Pippin said, happy he was no longer under his cousin’s gaze.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow as he sat down.

“There was another man. A big man, Merry said softly. His name was Boromir of Gondor. He was a mighty Captain and Faramir is his little brother. He fell savin’ us from the orcs.” Sometimes I can see him there, three arrows in him and yet he still fought.”

“Then there is Gimli.” Pippin said quickly, more or less to break his cousin out of his musings. “He’s a dwarf and quite strong. Carries a big axe and wouldn’t let any one of us touch it. Of course it was too heavy for the likes of us. Though, he said with a grin, I did see him smack Legolas’ fingers a few times for touching it.”

“Dwarves are very protective of their weaponry.” Thranduil commented with a wink towards Aragorn.

Merry let out a laugh. “Gimli once said his axe weighed more than that flighty elf.” Immediately the grin left his face. “They are Gimli’s words now sire not mine. Besides when Gimli wasn’t looking Legolas would reach over and touch his axe.”

Aragorn started to laugh. “Remember when he would move it on the dwarf?” Gimli was sure he was losing his mind. He’d put the axe down while he attended to other matters and Legolas would move it.” Merry and Pippin nodded while laughing.

“Gimli never did figure it out. Merry said.

Pippin looked over at Thranduil who was laughing and shaking his head. “My son did like to pull such pranks when he was an elfling. It especially drove the cooks mad. The kitchens had way too many things that could easily be misplaced and Legolas took great fun in moving things around. Maedgam the head cook finally caught him and I will only say Legolas did not really like the head cook’s spatula after that.

“Oh,” was all Pippin could muster having some idea as to what the king meant.”

“Of course,” Thranduil chuckled, “that did not stop my leafling from moving the entire kitchen around one night. I think Maedgam conceded defeat after that and found it better to allow the prince to help in the kitchen instead of chasing him out of it.”

“You now know Legolas was with us. You ought to be proud of him Sire,” Pippin said after a moment.

“I am very proud of him.” Thranduil said.

“Are you here to take him home now?” Merry asked.  “I mean with the wedding coming up and Aragorn’s coronation He has to stay at least for that.”

“He would never forgive me if I made him miss such events.” Thranduil said. “I only hope that when I see him he is pleased to see me.”

The door to the atrium opened. Faramir stepped in then looked back. A moment later two more hobbits walked into the atrium.

“Look Mister Frodo, if I did not see it for myself I would not have believed it. It’s the wood elf King himself Mister Frodo make no mistake.” Sam remarked as he stepped past Faramir.

Thranduil stood as Frodo appeared in the doorway. He waited until the ring bearer walked in and stood before him with Sam at his side. The Elven King bent down onto one knee and bowed before the hobbits. “Much has been said about the perilous journey you both endured. You both have truly shown what raw courage is. Your journey took you into the very mouth of Mount doom and you did it not for self gain or heroism. You did so to save Middle earth’s folk. I ask that when you have the time, you journey to Eryn Lasgalen, home of the wood elves where you will be welcomed and be honored with feast and song. Of course Merry and Pippin are invited as is the rest of the fellowship.”

Frodo smiled at Thranduil. “Thank you Sire, we will be sure to take you up on your kind offer.”

Thranduil gazed into Frodo’s blue eyes. He knew while the hobbit healed on the outside, the wounds from his journey would never fully heal. “The wood elves will be honored by your presence.”

Thranduil looked over at Sam who was looking everywhere else except at him. “Samwise Gamgee, I heard a tale of a brave small folk who bravely fought and killed Shelob the great spider who resided in Cirith Ungol while protecting his friend.”

Sam swallowed. “I could not allow her to have him you understand now.” He said nervously.

“No, you could not.” Thranduil said as he took from his forefinger a mithril ring in the shape of a spider. Taking Sam’s hand, he placed the ring into it, “For you Samwise, for your bravery to your master.”

Sam blushed, a deep red. Not knowing what to say he closed his hand around the ring and gave Thranduil a small smile.

Thranduil stood. “Please do come and sit with us.”

Aragorn knew Thranduil would be anxious to see his son but figured the four hobbits more than likely would keep him busy. Once Sam got over his shyness, the hobbit would indeed have many questions to ask the Elven King.

By the evening meal Gandalf appeared much to Thranduil’s pleasure. He stood up and smiled. “Gandalf, as always you appear where you are most unexpected.”

“I dare say I was not unexpected. It is the supper hour and I am hungry Oropherion.”  Gandalf replied as he took a seat at the side of the table. Gandalf looked at the Elven King under his bushy eye brows. “It is good to see that you arrived safely at the White City. Even though I know you and your guards could have easily caught up to Elrond’s company. I do say it would have been much safer and much wiser.” He added.

Thranduil frowned and took note of Elrond’s look of satisfaction that at least someone else agreed with him. He held his glass of wine aloft. “Perhaps when I make my journey home you will accompany me for I am still waiting for you to visit my halls. It is not so bad now, the orcs have gone and the woods are healing.”

Gandalf chuckled “Perhaps it is time I took you upon your offer and visit the Merry woods once again. I dare say that my legs have been restless and I have felt the need to go on shall I say a bit of a journey.” Gandalf looked over to where Frodo sat. “As it is, should our ring bearer decide to take you up on your offer, he will indeed need a guide.”

Frodo looked over at the white wizard. “I would like that very much.”

 

** Four Days Later: **

Legolas brought Arod to a stop near a mounting stone to allow the dwarf who sat behind him to dismount the back of the horse in comfort.

Once back on solid ground Gimli eyed his companion “Have ye’ decided how ye are going to tell Aragorn about the delivery you set up for this garden of yours or are ye going to be surprisein’ him laddie?”

Legolas dismounted and thanked the stable hand who took Arod to one of the stalls to tend to him.

“There is nothing wrong with a few cart loads of fertilizer Gimli. It will help the gardens grow better.”

“A few ye’ say,” Gimli commented with a chuckle. “If ye’ be askin’ me I would tell ye’ I think there’s more than just a few. Besides laddie I di’na know if ye’ have taken note of the fact the White city does have its own never ending supply.”

  Legolas shook his head. It is not as well rotted as the ones that have been left out in the elements to break down. It will be fine, trust me,” Legolas began then suddenly stopped.

“Laddie, ye ok” Gimli questioned for the elf had suddenly gone pale. If it was possible for the prince to do so considering he was pale to begin with. He took note that Legolas was staring at a white horse.

Legolas swallowed then looked over at the stable hand. “May I ask where this horse came from.”

“He has been here for four days now my prince, ridden by the Elven king. He is a magnificent creature is he not?” Though a bit demanding he added.

“Who,” Gimli chuckled, “the beast or the king.” If the dwarf expected any comment from the elf he was in for a disappointment.

 Legolas stood staring at the horse and shook his head. It had been ages since his father had left the realm. Now that the evil was gone, perhaps Thranduil felt it was safe to leave the woods he loved knowing that nothing would harm them. It had been in part, due to his father’s abilities that the forest and strong hold stayed safe through the years.

Legolas nodded.” It’s my Adar,” he said softly. “He has come to the White City.”

“What would yer Da’ be doing here? “Gimli asked.

“I must see Aragorn.” Legolas said and started off at a quick pace. Gimli shook his head grumbling something about long legged elven princes.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~

 Thranduil turned away from Aragorn and Arwen as the doors to the main hall opened.  “Ion-nin,” he said softly then raised his arms as his son hesitated at the open doorway.

Legolas’ heart quickened and then his feet were moving swiftly across the floor and he was in his father’s open arms.  Aragon looked over at Arwen and smiled as Legolas buried his face into the rich dark blue robe his father wore.

Pippin grinned and bumped Merry. “I think he missed his Da’.”

Gimli leaned against the doorframe and wore a satisfied smile on his face. During their four days away from the White City, He and Legolas had shared stories of their homes. Gimli knew the young elf missed his father terribly. At the same time he was happy to see the reunion, his heart ached for he had come to care for him after looking after the elf. Now Thranduil was here and Gimli felt a sudden pain of grief knowing when the King left, he would want to take his son with him.

Gimli guessed long ago Legolas’ childhood had been very sheltered and lonely for the flighty elf found wonder in the littlest of things. Since the fall of Sauron, Middle Earth had begun to heal and new life sprang forward with haste and joy. If Gimli had not hurried the elven prince along he was sure it would have taken at least four months to return to the White City instead of four days for Legolas found even the smallest of excuses to stop and look at things he found rather interesting where Gimli found them boring beyond belief.  It bothered Gimli to think that Thranduil would take Legolas back to the stronghold where the prince would once again be sheltered. To Gimli not only was that unfair, it was wrong. No one can expect to have a bird find its wings and fly then be recaptured and stuck back in a cage.

Legolas finally released his grip and stood back wiping the tears from his eyes then looked to where Gimli stood. “Ada, I would like to introduce you to Gimli, son of Gloin, of Erebor.”

Aragorn found himself holding his breath as Thranduil regarded Gimli. He among others knew of Thranduil’s feeling on dwarves and Gimli’s views on elves. Though he doubted the King would unsheathe his long sword and run the dwarf, he felt he should do or say something to break the tension so he smiled and walked towards Gimli. “Welcome back friend Gimli, I hope your travels with Legolas went well.”

Gimli grunted as he hefted his walking axe “Aye, everything went well as expected.”

“My kin will be arriving in the next few days and work will begin on the main gates. They will be bringing with them mithril and the strongest steel to build the gates with.”  Gimli said as he walked into the hall thumping his axe on the polished stone floor as he did so. Aragorn knew it was nothing more than a form of posturing, a common failing in all male species.

If Gimli hoped to get a reaction from the King of Mirkwood, he was sadly disappointed. Thranduil stood almost statue still until Gimli stopped a few yards from him then he slightly inclined his head.

“On behalf of the wood elves Gimli, son of Gloin, I thank you for all you have done in ridding Middle Earth from the greatest of all evils.”

Gimli harrumphed. “As long as ye don’t go and give us your allegiance, mighty king of the woods. Ye did that once and look how that turned out.”

It was known that dwarves held grudges for a long time, some of which were passed down from generation to generation. Aragon raised an eyebrow as the room grew quiet. All eyes were on the elven king and to his crest fallen son. If anyone noticed, no one commented on the young princes’ reaction to his friend’s words.

 Thranduil would forever remember standing on the hill overlooking Erebor and seeing the destruction the mighty dragon, “Smaug” caused. It had been the hardest decision to make, to turn away and leave the dwarves to suffer. Yet he would not risk the lives of his folk for a battle he knew was clearly lost. “I am not here to offer my allegiance, Gimli, son of Gloin.” The king said softly.  “I am here to witness a few new beginnings and bring my son home, nothing more. While I am grateful that the evil that has consumed our world and its people no longer exists, I will never forget what it took to do so.”

Thranduil turned to Legolas and held open his hand. “Come ion-nin, It has been over a summers past since I have laid my eyes upon you. I wish to be alone with your company so you may tell me of your year away from our woods.”

Legolas took his father’s hand and Gimli watched the king and his prince leave the hall. As the door closed quietly behind them, Gimli leaned on his axe then let out a sigh.

“Well my friend, Aragorn said as he approached the dwarf. You must be tired, thirsty and hungry.”

Gimli forced himself to smile and followed Aragorn over to the table.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~**~***~***~

Legolas walked around the sitting room in the private wing his father and guards were given for their stay. Thranduil sat comfortably in a large overstuffed chair and watched him with a small smile. The Prince picked up various objects, looked at them and replaced them. He tugged at the long tapestries and paused at the windows, pulling back the drapes to look out into the evening sky.

 “You look like you have been caught out doing something you know you should not have been doing ion-nin. Come and sit with me. I have missed our long quiet talks together.”

Legolas remembered the countless times he would sit with his father and talk about the days’ events. Sometimes late at night after he was sent to bed, Legolas found excuses to go to his father’s chambers   just to talk and was always welcomed. With his Adar’s busy schedule and when he himself started training, there were days where they did not see each other until the evening meal.

Legolas tentatively took a seat on a red velvet settee across from his father. Sitting on the edge of it he rocked back and forth just a bit.

“Are you angry with me ada?”

Thranduil was not going to ask why Legolas would ask such a question. He folded his hands in his lap and looked down at them. “When I sent you to Rivendell, I sent you there to inform the council of Lord Elrond of Gollum’s escape. I did not however send you there to offer your bow up to the ring bearer. Nor did I expect Lord Elrond to agree to your offer and include you as part of what is now known as the Fellowship. When Findecano and Lamalas came back to the stronghold, do you know how hard it was for the two most seasoned high guards to inform their King that they did not bring the Prince back home with them?”

 Thranduil reached over and lifted his son’s chin with the tips of his fingers. “No ion-nin I am not angry now. I was angry when the others returned and you did not. I was angry when I received the messages from Elrond concerning his choices and the messages from you asking permission. Both of you did not wait for my reply.”

Legolas swallowed hard. “What was your reply ada?”

Thranduil stood and walked to the open window. He tapped the sill lightly. “I denied both requests. I asked that you return immediately. Of course you were already on your way. You see Lord Elrond can be quite sneaky. He waited to send the requests knowing my answer would not make it back to him until after the fellowship had begun their journey.”

Legolas managed a small “Oh.” before looking into his Adar’s eyes.  “I needed to do it ada, I needed to go. Even if your reply came back before the fellowship started on the journey, I still would have disobeyed it.” Looking away from his father’s piercing blue eyes he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Why did you deny my request to join the fellowship?” Legolas asked after a moment.

“You are young Legolas. Perhaps it is my fault for allowing you to start your training at such a young age. Believe me more than one certain Lord bent my ears for having you on the training fields then. But you were and still are a remarkable warrior an exceptional archer.” Thranduil’s eye’s narrowed. “Yet at the time your duties then were to your own realm, its folk and its king.”

Legolas stared at his hands. “I am sorry ada. I know I should have waited for your reply, but... he hesitated. With in my heart I knew you would deny my request.” He took a deep breath knowing what he would reveal to his father and King would not be taken well. “Ada, he began, it was not Lord Elrond who sent the messages late. He sent them away with the messenger hawks the night of the council meeting. He told them they were to fly at night for safety. I took to the trees and whistled for them to come to me. Legolas swallowed hard. I sent the hawks on a different route. Of course it was a path of safety but I knew it would take them much longer to reach the stronghold.”

 

Thranduil didn’t have to wonder at where his son came up with such plans. “Long enough for the quest to be well under way I imagine. How is it Lord Elrond let you go if he had yet to hear a reply from me?”

Legolas frowned. “I suppose he was sure you would allow it. You know how he is with words.” 

Thranduil had to agree. “Yes our cousin can charm the birds out of their nests.” He then stood and pulled his son up off of the settee and into his arms. “I did receive both messages eventually. Yours of course asked for my permission and his, well his told me in certain ways that you were going.  Though he did request my permission, the message also contained some formalities as to how important it was for the fellowship to have representatives from all the races of middle earth.”

 The King drew back his son at arm length. “We have many things to discuss ion-nin, some of which are best left to the privacies of my chambers.  Although for now, he said as he brushed his son’s hair away from his eyes and tucked it behind the finely pointed ear, Findecano and Lamalas will be here at any moment and I am sure they are quite interested to hear how you managed to escape right out from under their noses.”

“Ada,” Legolas complained. “You know how they are. They’ll kill me.”

Thranduil laughed. “No my leafling, they will not kill you though I am sure they will see to your just rewards.”

The king smiled at Legolas’ uncertain look of dismay. “I do not have to tell you that they deserve an explanation from you do I.” It was not a question.

“No ada you do not.”  Legolas replied.

Legolas groaned as the door opened and Findecano and Lamalas sauntered in. He scowled at his Adar as the two spotted him and grinned wickedly. Thranduil knew the pair loved his leafling from the day they first saw him swaddled in soft blankets in his mother’s arms. They vowed their allegiance to him and promised to protect him.  Legolas had grown up under their watchful eye and called the pair “uncles.”

“Why look Lamalas,” Findecano said as he winked at Thranduil. “It’s our Prince. We did not lose him. I would say we merely misplaced him.”

“Yet he was not where he was supposed to be when we were to take our leave and return to the stronghold.” Lamalas replied.

“You’re not going to save me are you Ada.” Legolas frowned as the guards began to walk towards him.

Thranduil merely shook his head.  “For the moment I have other things to attend to. I think you need to sit and have a chat with Lamalas and Findecano for they have worried about you just as long as I have. When you have finished with them, you need to come and see me in my private rooms.

The two guards grinned at Thranduil and bowed as he walked by them. “Do try to go easy on him.”

“Of course Sire,” the pair said in unison.

“I do say Sire. Findecano spoke up, I did see a tree with some very fine switches on it that could be cut if you so desire.”

“But then I saw a good amount of them being offered for sale in the market place as well.” Lamalas put in helpfully.

Legolas rolled his eyes as he hopped lightly over the settee putting it between him and the advancing guards.  He then swallowed hard as the door closed behind his Adar with a decided click. Looking over at the guards he managed a small smile. “You two still are not really mad at me are you?”

“Let’s think for a moment,” Lamalas said as he prowled around one side of the settee while Findecano approached their prince from the other side. “We go with you to Lord Elrond’s Council meeting to inform him that Gollum has escaped.”

“We sat at the council with you as well and thought you foolish when you offered up your bow to the ring bearer.” Findecano added.

Legolas hopped back over the settee and decided perhaps the solid oak desk would offer him a bit more protection.

“Now we knew very well from the moment those words left your mouth, and Lord Elrond...., Lamalas   paused and shook his head, perhaps dear Lord Elrond was not in his right mind that day to accept your offer since we knew your Adar and King would not.”  Looking at the prince he decided to switch his tactics of going around the object his intended target was behind and instead leapt lightly on top of it.

“Now what we could not figure out for the longest time was how you managed to trick us.” Findecano said as he moved slowly around the side of the desk nearest to the door that would offer their prince a safe get away.

Legolas sat down in the chair knowing he was rightfully defeated. “I am sorry for betraying you,” he began. “But I knew you both would have prevented me from going on the quest.” He looked up at Lamalas who now sat on the edge of the desk.

“Why do you think we would have prevented you from going off on a wild and dangerous goose chase little leaf?” Lamalas asked. “Could it have something to do with the fact that you are the son of a King, not to forget the only son of a King with a really, really and I mean really bad temper?”

Legolas picked at a chip in the arm of the chair as Findecano knelt down beside it. “Legolas you are everything to your Adar. He was less than pleased when we returned without you and even more so when we explained where you had gone.”

Lamalas chuckled. “Tell us little leaf what did you do to us that ended with us being demoted and sent to  work in the stables until your adar got word that you were well and in this city.”

Legolas flinched and pulled back his hand from where he had been picking at the chip. He looked at his finger then put it into his mouth. Lamalas reached forward and pulled it out then took a moment to examine the now bleeding digit. Pulling out his belt knife he tossed it to Findecano who took it over to the fireplace and held it a few seconds over the fire. Satisfied when it turned red he watched the prince’s face as he gave the knife back to Lamalas.

“Now,” Lamalas scolded softly as he began to carefully cut the splinter out of Legolas’ finger. “Tell us how you managed to trick us.”

Legolas made a face as the tip of the blade pressed into his fingertip. “I took some sleeping aid from Lord Elrond’s healing ward and put it in your wine.”

Lamalas twisted his lips and sat back looking perplexed at Findecano. “You gave us a sleeping aid?”

“Imagine that,” Findecano replied. “How much did you give us?”

Legolas tried to pull his hand away. “I used the whole bottle, between the both of you.”  He gave them his best wide blue eyed sorrowful look. “I had to make sure you both slept for a long time.”

Lamalas and Findecano stared at each other then broke out laughing. Lamalas popped the splinter out of Legolas’ finger and tossed his knife on the desk. Ripping off a bit of his tunic he wrapped the finger securely.  He hopped off of the desk and pulled the prince to his feet.

“Well what do you suppose we should do about that Fin?” I would say he is a lot like his Adar was when the King himself was an elfling. It is true what they say. The little acorn is not that much different from the mighty oak.”

Findecano shrugged. “I would say nothing since his ada is here and more likely than not our little leaf will find sitting on his bum, he said as he gave Legolas a firm swat on the seat of his leggings, a bit uncomfortable to do over the next few days.”

Legolas scowled at them as Lamalas pulled him into a hug then Findecano did the same once he was released by Lamalas.

“Come on little leaf and show your uncles around.” Findecano said as he grabbed Legolas’ hand and started for the door.

“I must go to my adar.” Legolas stammered.

“Your Adar said you were to go to him when you were done with us” Lamalas replied.

Findecano grinned. “You’re not done with us little leaf.” With that he led Legolas out of the room and down the hall.

 

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~

 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Sam asked Frodo as the pair walked down the hall towards the private atrium in the kings’ hall.

“It cannot be left undone Sam,” Frodo replied, “for Legolas’ sake. He loves his Adar very much and we both know his friendship with Gimli is a lot like ours.”

Sam flushed red. “We are like brothers I would like to think Mr. Frodo.”

Frodo laughed. “Yes Sam, you are like a little brother to me. Gimli and Legolas have more of a father and son relationship as I see it. You have seen how Legolas responds to Gimli.”

Sam nodded. “I dare say I have heard it, Now don’t get me wrong Mister Frodo,” he added when Frodo’s blue eyes turned on him, “It is not like I was listening in on anything that should not have been listened in on to mind you, it’s just some things are hard not to hear, if you get my meaning now.” He added hastily.

Frodo smiled to reassure Sam he knew of what he meant. The fellowship knew the elven prince was considered young by his own folk. He too had heard the occasional results of one of Gimli’s discussions with the young prince before the fellowship was broken. It was hard not to hear it given where they were.  

“The Elven King should be here any moment and Gimli awaits our arrival now.” Frodo said as he opened the door to the atrium. When he saw Sam hesitate he smiled again. “All will be well Sam you will see.”

Sam opened his mouth to say something when he saw Frodo look up.

“Good day to you King of the woods.” Frodo said as he bowed slightly.

Thranduil chuckled. “I do have a name, hobbit of the Shire and Master of Bag end.”

Frodo had to laugh. “I see your point.”

“Hello again Samwise Gamgee.” Thranduil said kindly.

Sam’s cheeks flushed red. “Hullo, Sire,” he replied shyly. For a moment he almost wished he could make an excuse to leave but Frodo’s gaze on him had him shuffle through the door of the atrium and he gladly walked over to a small settee and settled down there feeling rather foolish for not being able to talk to the Elven King.

Thranduil wasn’t too worried over Sam’s reaction to him. The poor hobbit seemed to be in a fluster around any of the elves. He looked to Frodo. “You wanted to speak with me, concerning my son?”

“Yes Sire I do,” Frodo said as he walked down the stone path that led to a quiet and secluded part of the sanctuary. He stopped when he saw Gimli standing by one of the many rose bushes that were carefully attended to each day.

Gimli turned around when he heard someone approaching.  “Ahhh, Mister Frodo, he chuckled. It is ...,” he stopped when Thranduil came into view and cleared his throat. “I did not expect you to be bringing company.”

Gimli had been kicking himself for his words when he first laid his eyes on the Elven King. It was a failing he decided that must run in his family, to speak before thinking. His words bothered him more for the way they affected his elven friend and he wished he could have taken them back.

Frodo motioned to the chairs that sat around the small area. “Shall we?”

Thranduil sat in one and Gimli chose one on the other side facing the King. “All right,” he managed to say as he looked at Frodo, “ye are a sneaky hobbit. I give ye’ that.”

Thranduil laughed. “He is a lot like his uncle. Up to something for what he feels must be done to set things right.”

Frodo grinned. “I can only hope it works. I know the both of you have grievances against each others’ races. You cannot deny that for I have read plenty of my uncle’s stories to know. Now that the threat of Sauron is gone, promises of better things are yet to come. It is a chance for new beginnings I would say.” He paused as the dwarf and the elf looked at him and then each other. “While you may be so different in race and I dare say attitudes towards that, you both have something in common.”

Gimli and Thranduil looked at the Hobbit.

“Legolas,” Frodo said softly.

Gimli let out the breath he had been holding. “I suppose we can start over,” he muttered. Then clearing his throat he stood. “I am Gimli, son of Gloin, of Erebor, and friend of Legolas.” He said as he held out his hand.

Thranduil stood and inclined his head. “I am Thranduil Oropherion, Elven King of the Green Woods, and father of Legolas Thranduilion.”

As Thranduil held out his hand, Frodo smiled as Gimli clasped the king’s forearms in a warrior’s grip. The gesture caught Thranduil by surprise to which he recovered quickly and returned it in kind.

“I have to see to Sam, I fear he is fretting far too much over nothing really.” Frodo said as he stood. “There is wine and ale on the table with some bread, cheeses and dried meats.” With that Frodo walked away leaving Thranduil and Gimli staring after him.

“I think the rascal set us up.” Gimli said with a chuckle.

“I agree,” Thranduil commented then nodded to the table. “We cannot allow good food, ale and wine to go to waste I would say.”

Gimli let out a short laugh. “I agree.” He then sighed and grew quiet. “I wish to apologize for my words. They were uncalled for.”

“Do not allow what you have said settle into your heart Gimli son of Gloin. I understand your grievances for they are well founded. I have lived many centuries and have had to make many decisions that would benefit my folk. Some of those decisions were hard to make, while others,” he paused and gave a very unlike elven gesture of a shrug, “Were not the best ones such as imprisoning a certain company of dwarves into my dungeons.”

“Are ye’ sorry for making that decision. Are ye’ sorry for imprisoning folk who wanted nothing more than a warm fire and food in their bellies?” Gimli growled.

“Am I sorry for doing that?” Thranduil slightly shook his head. “I would say no. Traveling through Mirkwood is a dangerous business. The ones who did so were usually orcs or servants and allies of Sauron no matter their race be it men, dwarves and yes even elves. Since Thorin’s company would not tell me, I chose to keep them in my dungeons until otherwise.”

 “I suppose if you chose to leave them, there in that forsaken haunted forest, I would not have had a Da’ to come home to me.” Gimli chuckled. “When he would get into the ale and have just a wee bit too much he would say the only good thing that came out of being in that hole was the fact he actually gained weight.” Gimli burst out laughing. “That’s my Da’ always thinking of his belly.”

Thranduil laughed as well. “I must say I was a bit surprised to find the whole company gone and their cell doors still locked.” 

“I can bet ye’ were a bit perplexed when ye’ were informed of that. It was quite the chuckle back at home I say.”

Thranduil walked over to the table where the food and drink sat. He poured a tankard of ale for Gimli and a glass of wine for himself. Giving the tankard to Gimli he nodded. “It was one of the few times I was left speechless.” He said as he sat down.

Gimli chuckled as he too took a seat. “Must have been quite the feat then, too render the Magpie of Mirkwood speechless I would say, “He added before taking another sip of the ale.

Thranduil cocked his head. “The magpie of Mirkwood, I have been called worse.” he mused.

Both sat back and took a moment to sip at their drinks. Gimli let out a satisfied sigh. “I should see if I could have some of this delivered back home. We dwarves do have a taste for fine ale.”

“I have heard ambassadors from Erebor and from Dale will arrive within the next day for the crowning of King Elessar. I am sure they will share your views on the ale.” Thranduil set down his glass and made a face. “Although, I will say, the wine could be better.”

Gimli snorted. “You should try the ale, and do not tell me elves do not drink ale, I’ll have ye know that prince of yours did quite well at it during our drinking game.”

“Drinking game?” Thranduil asked. “My son participated in a drinking game?”

“Yeah,” Gimli said. “But I think he cheated,” the dwarf laughed. “He won”

Thranduil rolled his eyes. “Legolas always did like to have the upper hand.” He said as Gimli suddenly passed him a tankard of the ale.

“Well go on and try it. It can’t hurt ye’.”

 Bringing it up to his lips Thranduil tentatively took a sip. “It is well, unusual.”

“Bah!” Gimli snorted, “It’s not wine. Ye’ can’t sip at it ye’ daft elf. Ye’ have to drink it, like this.” Gimli took a great swallow of his ale and grinned. “It’s quite good.”

Thranduil shrugged and took a breath. Placing the tankard to his lips he swallowed down a mouthful and was a bit surprised at the texture and taste. “It is rather unique,” he said as he took another deep drink. Sitting back Thranduil regarded the dwarf before him.

“Gimli I want to thank-you, not as a king but as a father for looking out for my son.”

Gimli looked into the blue eyes of the Elven King. “There are many moments that I would have certainly perished if your son was not there to have my back as I had his. There may come a time when I return home, I guarantee ye’ that his name will be known to all who dwell under the mountains. He is one elf I am proud to call my friend.  Here’s to your son.” Gimli added as he took another long drink.

Thranduil nodded. “I will drink to that. To my son,” he said then drained the tankard.

Gimli watched the King, chuckled then finished off his tankard as well. He refilled his tankard and Thranduil’s as well. “We have much to discuss King of the woods,” he grinned.

Thranduil simply agreed as he took the offered tankard.

Soon the dwarf and the Elven King were drinking to the memories of King Brand of the Dale and King Dain Ironfoot of Erebor and to those who were lost at the foot of the mountain. They drank to the newly crowned King of Dale, Bard II, son of Brand and to King Thorin III Stonehelm, son of Dain Ironfoot. Together they toasted the soon to be newly crowned King Elessar and offered up their own congratulations on the impending wedding of the King of Gondor and Arwen Undomiel.

Gimli raised his tankard to Thranduil for his victory at the battle under the trees and for the re-naming of his beloved woods. “I always said Mirkwood was an awful name,” Gimli said. “Eryn Lasgalen sounds so much more tree like.”

Thranduil laughed “It does mean The Wood of Greenleaves.”

In turn Thranduil raised his tankard to Gimli being named Lord of the Glittering Caves.

Gimli grinned as he drained his Tankard then snorted as he looked at Thranduil. “Tell me, how’s yer fingers?”

Thranduil shrugged as he held up his hand. “All there and accounted for,” he said with a chuckle. “Same goes for the other hand too, uh…why?”

“It just confirms my suspicion.” Gimli said.

“Which is?” Thranduil asked still examining his fingers.

“Your son, that flighty elfling cheated.” Gimli replied. “Elves do get drunk!”

“What makes you think that elves get drunk.” Thranduil asked before taking another swallow of the ale.

Gimli let out a belch and pointed a finger at the elf. “Because mighty Magpie King of the elven realm now known as Eryn Lasgalen, you are drunk.”

Thranduil raised an eyebrow then nodded. “You are quite right and so are you Gimli, son of Gloin and Lord of the Glittering caves.”

Both stared at each other then burst out laughing.

 Aragorn had come into the atrium with Frodo hours later in search of the Elven King and the dwarf for they were not present at the evening meal. Aragorn shook his head at the sight before him. On the table sat the now empty platter where the cheese, bread and dried meats had been and the wine sat untouched still in the three bottles that had been supplied. The Barrel of ale was tapped and lying on its side. A sign it was now empty. Both Thranduil and Gimli were speaking quietly and if he didn’t know better, he could swear the pair was indeed quite drunk. He turned to Frodo. “Perhaps not so much drink next time Master Baggins.”

Frodo laughed softly. “I do so agree Strider. I will say though, they may never be close friends but they will put up with each other.”

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~

Legolas stood outside his Adar’s private sitting room waiting for the door to open and for permission to enter. The night before after Lamalas and Findecano were satisfied with the tour he gave them, he had made his way to his father’s chambers only to be told the King was resting and he would have to come back in the morning.

Now he was simply told to wait while Thranduil spoke with Findecano, Lamalas and Lord Elrond. He was well aware of what their conversation would be about and knew exactly what the outcome would be for him personally. Deception, untruths and disobedience were highly frowned upon by his Adar. The young prince was taught long ago that sooner or later one would have to own up to the decisions they made. He looked over at the two door guards who returned sympathetic smiles back at him. Both were aware of what would be taking place once their prince was called into the private chambers especially if they were dismissed by the king.

Legolas almost jumped out of his skin when the door opened. Lord Elrond, Findecano and Lamalas walked past him followed surprisingly by Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli and the four hobbits. Thranduil waited until the doorway was clear before motioning his son to enter. Legolas swallowed hard when he noted his Adar nod to the door guards who then closed the doors. The prince lowered his head as he heard the guards leave.

Thranduil regarded his son. Who was no longer a child but not yet an adult. He knew once things were set straight, the growing guilt his leafling felt would be gone. The King chose to speak with his guards and Lord Elrond as well as with the members of the fellowship. The things they told him gave him more reasons to be proud of his son and he took into account all they had to say before he came to a decision.

Silently he held out his hand. Legolas hesitantly walked over to his Adar and took the offered hand. Thranduil led his leafling over to a settee and sat down. Swallowing Legolas began to undo the ties to his leggings but his Adar’s hands stopped him.

“Ada? I thought..,” Legolas began.

Thranduil pulled his son down beside him and wrapped his arm around the lithe shoulder. “I was often told to hold on to you as tightly as I could for one day I would turn around and my leafling would be all grown up. I can see they were right.” He added sadly. 

“I have spoken with Lamalas and Findecano and somehow they are not angry with you for putting sleeping aid into their wine. Although when Lord Elrond heard just how much you did give them,” Thranduil chuckled, “let me just say I have never seen his eyebrow climb so far up before.  It was a wonder he said that the two did not go into hibernation. Of course Lamalas reminded him that they were Silvan elves and not Noldor elves.” Thranduil laughed. “The look on Elrond’s face was something.” 

Legolas managed a small grin. “Lord Elrond can be quite serious at times Ada.”

 “He was quite serious when he informed me that I was wrong to deny your request. Even though I was your Adar,” Thranduil said. “He told me it was not my place to do so since I was not at the council and therefore did not know the extent of what went on.”

“But you are a King Ada, and you are my ada, you have the last word. Lord Elrond is just a Lord. He cannot tell a king what to do.”

“Do not let that thought deceive you my leafling, a Lord Elrond may be, but he is also my older cousin and that allows him to tell me what to do if he feels it necessary to do so. He was quite amused with your actions concerning the hawks. Truthfully he told me he thought about not sending the messages until the fellowship left Rivendell. But since his letter strongly recommended to me that I allow you to go, he wasn’t too worried about when it would reach me.” Thranduil shook his head. “He would have let you go regardless.”

Legolas chewed on his bottom lip. “Ada? Are you going to... take me to task?”

Thranduil shrugged lightly and pulled his son closer to him. “At first it was my intention to do just that. But then I realized I cannot because you helped our realm by being right where you were suppose to be. Lord Elrond has the gift of foresight and he chose the ring bearer’s companions well.” Thranduil brushed the fine golden hair of his son. “Honestly I do hate it when he is right.”

Father and son sat in silence glad to be with one another again. In his heart Thranduil knew when he made his journey back to the great woods of Eryn Lasgalen his son would go with him but would not stay. For now he would relish in his leafling’s company for as long as he was able.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~

 

Epilogue:

The next few days were full of preparations for the crowning of the King of Gondor and for the wedding of King Elessar and Arwen Undomiel.  Scribes, councillors, guards, dressmakers, grounds keepers, cooks and just about everyone who had duties pertaining to the two biggest events ran around making sure everything was just perfect.

As Legolas prepared for the wedding, he was sure Arwen hated him. Thranduil came into his chambers and watched his son struggle and curse at the height of the collar and the itchiness of the chosen fabric.

A familiar chucked made the prince turn. 

Thranduil grinned. “Since you are already so uncomfortable in your good clothes ion-nin, you might as well add this to it.” He said as he produced Legolas’ silver circlet.

“I thought I buried that thing.” Legolas snorted.

“You did, but gratefully the huntsman hounds found it. Come and let me put it in your hair.” Thranduil grinned.

Legolas plopped down in the chair with a groan. “I’ll have to remember to thank him.”

The entire White City shone as bright as the sun as King Elessar and Arwen made their vows. Everywhere there was music and laughter that went on into the evening. As dusk fell, Gandalf let off a grand display of his best fireworks while keeping an eye on Pippin and Merry. Though the quest had changed them for the better he was quiet sure it did nothing to curb their mischievousness.

The late evening found the Fellowship sitting comfortably in the private atrium quite happy, full and no doubt worn out from what Sam called too much celebrating.

Aragorn cocked his head as he looked at the elven prince. He pointed to the circlet Legolas wore. “I thought you buried that thing.”

Legolas shrugged. “I did.”

“The huntsman dogs?” Aragorn questioned.

“Uh huh,” Legolas replied.

Sam stood up and looked back at Frodo who gave him a reassuring nod. Ever since Thranduil invited them to the strong hold, Sam had questions about the halls, the rooms and even the dungeons. Shyly he walked up to the king. “Beggin’ your pardon Sire, would it be alright, meaning if it is no trouble to you and the elves of the woods, that the fellowship journeys to your great realm come the next summer?” Sam drew himself up a little straighter. “This year there are things that need attending to back at home first. Mr. Frodo has been away much too long and I dare not wish to guess what is happening in the Shire.”

“I would say that would be a good idea Samwise, I and the wood elves look forward to it.” Thranduil smiled.

Sam hurried back to Frodo with a grin.

Thranduil sat next to his son and looked at those before him. For as long as someone remembered them, the nine walkers’ quest would be written in books and sung in songs in different tongues for many years to come.......

TBC


End file.
